


For Whom You Fall

by melissymae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and maybe other things, but close, not exactly soulmates, sort of, we'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissymae/pseuds/melissymae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke huffed and crossed his arms over his seat-belt. “I’m just saying it really sucks, and it’s really confusing.” He stared out the window watching the car park begin to retreat behind them “Knowing that I love someone, and they don’t love me. I just wish I knew who it was, ya’ know? I could at least try and make them love me.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Luke and Ashton are trying to figure out who they're in love with, as shown by their love lines, and it all starts with them cutting some class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's be unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, I got the idea for this from this post! ( http://if-the-skyscrapers-tumble.tumblr.com/post/100302160365/oddbagel-jaxtellerhelps-tuckedshirts ) also I'm in love with Unpredictable rn, so this is going to be kind of song based as well
> 
> So when you fall in love you get a red line, when it's requited it turns black, and if the one you love dies it scars (I don't plan on killing anyone thou, but you never know) but yea, I'm kind of making this up as I go, so let me know what you think!
> 
> (visit me on tumblr at [ if-the-skyscrapers-tumble ](http://if-the-skyscrapers-tumble.tumblr.com/) <3 )

“Lucas Robert Hemmings.” A harsh whisper broke his haze

_Uh oh_ “Yes?” he winced, _Full name._

“Are you even pretending to listen?”

He exhaled, dropping his head to his hand, propped on his desk “No…”

“Good, then you've got nothing to lose. Let’s get the hell out of here.” He grabbed the other boys hand and firmly tugged him out of his seated slouch.

Luke didn't have enough energy to even attempt convincing Ash to stay in class, their substitute teacher was facing the board, and he couldn't care less about this class anyway.

“C'mon,” he whined as he dragged him out the front doors of the building.

“Where are we even going?”

“I don’t know! We’re going to do something that doesn't suck ass.”  
  


More often than not when Ash pulled him out of class, they just sat in his car in the school’s crowded car park and took turns changing the song, which is where their similar tastes in music came in handy, there was never a radio fight. Luke didn't mind thou, Ash was his best mate, and he was just content to spend time with him. His steady supply of terrible jokes and contagious smile made what may have been awkward silences, not awkward.

So here they were, sitting in the front seat of Ashton's terribly old vehicle waiting for the song to start. “Green Day cool?” Ash asked, like he didn't already know the answer

“Green Day’s fuckin’ great.” Luke mumbled. He like to close his eyes when he listened to music, the shutting to of his sight helped him focus on the sounds of the music, but sometimes he almost fell asleep.

After coasting through a couple songs Ash paused the system “You’re snapping that band again, man.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry dude, absent habit.” Luke always wore an elastic bracelet on his wrist over where his love lines would have gone and he always reverted to snapping it against his skin when he wasn't paying attention.

“It’s no problem, but you should really quit stressing about it, man. It’ll happen when it happens.” He shrugged

“Easy for you to say, Mr. No Feelings.” That was a lie really, Ashton was definitely one of the most caring people Luke had ever met.

“I have feelings.” He said, gripping the steering wheel, “I’m just not as concerned with them as you are. Dwelling like that isn't healthy, Luke.”

 “I know,” Luke sighed “It’s just really frustrating having this stupid red line and not knowing who it’s for.”

“Yeah well, having no lines isn't exactly a cake walk either.”  He ground as he stared the car, but that was a like too. He saw his first line this morning, a delicate fleshy pink tally, surfacing on the inside of his wrist.

Luke huffed and crossed his arms over his seat-belt. “I’m just saying it really sucks, and it’s really confusing.” He stared out the window watching the car park begin to retreat behind them “Knowing that I love someone, and they don’t love me. I just wish I knew who it was, ya’ know? I could at least try and make them love me.”

Ashton sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair, “I know Luke, but this,” he gestured to Luke’s slumped figure “Isn't going to make anyone love you.”

Luke rolled his eyes “Gee thanks. You really know how to make a guy not feel like shit.”

“I’m sorry, but you know what I mean, Luke. You can’t keep dwelling on that stupid red line. You need to get out there and figure out who it is, or you’ll totally missed them because you were so hung up on your ridiculous love tally.”

“Whatever” Luke sighed and leaned harder on the window. Ash groaned in exasperation and pulled the wheel hard. “What the hell!” Luke cried as the tiny car skidded around the corner.

“I told you we’re going to do something that doesn't suck ass, and you moping in the front seat of my car sucks ass.”

“So you decided to try and kill us instead?!” he was screeching now “For real! Where are we going?”

“I ‘dunno” Ashton shrugged as the car picked up speed. His face broke into a sudden grin and he gasped as he jerked the wheel around another corner “We’re going to get lunch, and then were going to the park.”

 Luke opened his mouth to protest, but that actually sounded pretty alright because a) he _was_ pretty hungry, and b) he couldn't argue with Ash’s smile. So he closed it and smiled softly despite himself at how excited Ash was by the prospect “Okay” he hummed, and closed his eyes.

“Oh no, no way you’re falling asleep on me.”

“I’ll buy you lunch if you let me nap.” He mumbled into the window

“I, uh, hmm.” Ashton pondered, “Yeah, I guess that’s acceptable.” He shrugged  
  


They rode in silence the rest of the way to the diner, Luke only stirring against the window, and Ash hummed every song without fail until they arrived. “ _I got your picture, I’m coming with you, DEAR MARIA._ ” Ashton banged on the steering wheel with enthusiasm as he skidded into the diner’s car park. “We are here Lucas,” he sang, slamming the transmission into park. “Rise and shineee.” He grinned as Luke sniffled and rubbed his eyes

“Not long enough” he slurred as he peeled his face of the window and wiped away the drool

“You’re ridiculous, ” Ashton scoffed “It’s not even 3 pm, and you’re napping like an old lady.”

“You only let me sleep for 15 minutes.” He whined “And I had tough classes today.”

“Whatever you say old lady Lucas,” Ashton smirked as he locked the car doors and they made their way towards the diner.

It was when Ashton handed his menu up to the waitress, ‘Alisa!’, that Luke saw it, the thin red tally, just on the inside of his wrist. He tensed and forced a thank-you smile to the overly bubbly ‘Alisa!’ waiting for her to leave. He grabbed Ashton’s firmly and turned it over. “Why didn't you tell me you got a line?!” he screeched.

Ashton tugged arm back quickly and cradled his wrist with wide eyes “It showed up this morning, and to be honest it’s a lot redder now, like it was barely there this morning.”

Luke squealed “Who is it?!”

The smile plastered on Luke’s face right now could have manipulated Ashton into murder, “I’m not sure yet, I haven’t met anyone new.”

“You met ‘Alisa!’” Luke mocked the exclamation point on her name tag.

“Yea, but I've had the mark since this morning, and that’s not how they work anyway.” He shrugged “I have to start falling in love for the tally to show up, man. You know that.” He chuckled

“Well at least now we’re both in love with mystery people.” Luke pouted “But we can find out who they are together!” Luke could go from pouty too optimistic like no one Ashton had ever met before, he loved it. “Maybe they’ll even turn black!” Luke gasped and danced at the idea

“You’re such a loser.” Ashton rolled his eyes “Only you would be giddy as a school girl over someone else’s love line.” Luke’s face faltered, but he smiled again when Ashton chuckled, it was impossibly infectious. “But yea, I guess it’ll be cool.” Luke grinned wide again.  
  


                Their lunch carried on normally, and Luke felt kind of bad for ‘Alisa!’ constantly trying to flirt with Ashton, because he was already ~~falling~~ fallen for someone else. They ditched the park today because Ashton had to get home to take care of his siblings until his mother got home, but they planned to reschedule for sure. All in all it was a great day to skip whatever class that was Luke wasn't paying attention to anyway, and when he went to bed he didn't even notice that his love line that he was so obsessed with had started to darken a little bit.

               

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy, I'm back lovelies, apologies for this being shittily short and unedited? let me know whats up via my tumblr page [ if-the-skyscrapers-tumble ](http://if-the-skyscrapers-tumble.tumblr.com/) <3

                The loud incessant ringing of Luke’s cell phone pulled him form his slumber the next morning. _Ashton’s ringtone?_ Luke groped blindly for the phone and answered with his face muffled into his pillow. “What. The hell. Do you want.” He croaked out.

“Oh thank God you finally answered, I've been trying to ring for a half hour!”

“Did it occur to you I might be sleeping?” he sighed

“Were you? Huh, that would explain it…” he trailed off before diving back in “But in any case! It’s almost noon, so you should be up anyway, and I have news.” Luke rewarded him no response “It’s black.”

“What’s black?”

“My fucking love line you dope.”

Luke shot up so fast he almost kicked his blanket off. “It changed overnight?!” he squeaked

“Yea!” he hear the face splitting grin in Ashton’s voice “Just a sec.” he said as he hastily checked his own line, “Oh my God mine’s black too!”

“For real?! Oh my God this is so exciting! Okay let’s meet up today, I’m cashing our park rain check right now.”

“Umm, how’s an hour sound, I haven’t even drug my ass into the shower yet.” Luke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’ll be there in a half.”

“Wha- Ash!” Luke attempted to protest

“Good-bye Lucas!” Ashton cut him off “Your ass better be on that curb in 30 minutes!” and he hung up with a laugh.

Luke groaned, as much as he loved Ashton, he was not a morning person, but he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom anyway. After his hygienic routine was completed, his hair was done and he was dressed in his favorite, slightly holey, Green Day shirt, he shuffled to the kitchen. His toast had just popped when he heard Ashton’s horn. “Not 30 minutes.” He huffed as he rushed to spread his topping of choice on his overly toasted bread. He grimaced at the burntness as he ran down the driveway.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Ashton greeted as Luke slammed the passenger door.

“Totally not 30 minutes, dude.”

“You’re here aren't you? Hair well done, and shirt on right side out.” He smiled his most Ashton smile. That was the only way Luke could describe it, nobody smiled like him, it was just so.. Ash. “And might I add, it is a very nice shirt, besides we have to crack the code of our mystery lovers and we’re wasting daylight. Now belt up Lucas, we have a lot to do!” He didn't actually wait for Luke to put his seat belt on before throwing the car into gear, and subsequently Luke into the dash.

“Jesus,” Luke cried “You’re going to kill me before I even find out who my love is!”

 “Oh whatever,” Ashton scoffed, “Once again, you are totally intact, and full of complaints this morning. You should be more excited, this is you’re shit.”

“You just woke me up is all.” Luke pouted

“Whatever, some sick music will make you feel better.” He began fiddling with the disc changer, only swerving slightly. “I forgot to change the discs, so it’ll be Green Day again I suppose.” He pushed the play button, probably a little harder than necessary in Luke’s opinion. “Green Day makes everything better.” There was the Ashton grin again, Luke smiled, he could probably patent that smile or maybe paint it, he wasn't much for painting but it would be a good subject for someone. “What are you thinking about?” Ashton laughed.

“What?” Luke puzzled, snapped from his rambling thoughts.

“You've got that dopey Luke look.” He side eyed Luke again “Well now it’s the offended Luke look, don’t worry it’s a good thing. You have this look when you get all lost in happy thoughts, everyone has one really, yours is just more noticeable.” He shrugged

“Great, now I’m going to be all hyper aware of my facial expressions.” He frowned

“Annnd there’s pouty Luke! So versatile,” Ashton nodded as he shut the car’s engine, “Now let’s get thinking pouty Luke.”

Luke rubbed at his line with his thumb while Ashton rummaged through the trunk for whatever it was he was looking for. Luke hadn't exactly received much, or any, information on their plans for today so what he was looking for was completely beyond him. That is until Ashton pulled out a large blanket, a large pack of beer, and a very large bottle of wine. Luke didn't even drink wine, so he wasn't sure where this was going.

“Alright Lukey, let’s get moving.” Ashton finished balancing the items in his arms and started for the corner of the park.

“We’re going to get shitface. In the middle of the day. In the middle of the park.” Luke deadpanned, “Are you for real?”

“Completely.” Ashton “What better way to find out who we love than to let all of our innermost secrets and desires surface via liquor?”

“Well I don’t see _anny_ flaw in that logic…” Luke rolled his eyes

“Good, it’s a pretty much fool proof plan, I mean, I did come up with it myself.” Ashton rolled out the blanket in the most secluded corner of the park, being arrested for public intoxication in the middle of the day was most definitely not part of the plan.

Despite his better judgement, telling him that this was the worst idea ever, he sat cross legged across from Ashton. “Let’s do this. Pass me a beer.” Ashton smiled his biggest Ashton smile of the day, Luke thought, and fished out the bottle opener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk how this is going to end up, so like, stick around? anyway y'all are rad
> 
> [ if-the-skyscrapers-tumble.tumblr.com ](http://if-the-skyscrapers-tumble.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> xxoo Lovelies,  
> MelissyMae :*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I stole the title from another fic, but I don't remember, alert me if I did, because I'll feel bad, so if I did, all credit to original, whoever that may be.  
> also, you can find me on tumblr at [ if-the-skyscrapers-tumble ](http://if-the-skyscrapers-tumble.tumblr.com/) if you want to now whats up ! (I'd love you bunches)
> 
> xxoo, Lovelies  
> MelissyMae :*


End file.
